


Love Potion no. 9

by Doodsxd



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gypsy Natasha Romanov, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Secret Crush, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is called Love Potion no. 9. There’s few people I gave this through the years.” She eyed him meaningfully. “You’ll drink two drops of this mixed with what you drink when you eat, water, coffee, juice, whatever.” Mixing the ingredients quickly, she added. “I think your body can deal with two drops a day, but I’m only guessing here. If anything goes wrong, don’t come yelling at me.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” Was his cute answer. This boy was adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovebird17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebird17/gifts).



> Hi,
> 
> This came to me while I heard 'Love Potion no. 9' by The Clovers. I know it because my brother used it in his theatre presentation a year ago. Have no bloody idea if they own the song or not, I only know their version. Heard a lot of 'Ain't No Rest For The Wicked' by Cage the Elephant. All my fanfics are inspired by songs, it seems. 
> 
> This work was beta'd by the wonderful lovebird17. She's a sweet, and edited this work so fast I'm inclined to believe she practices some witchcraft, too. 
> 
> So, yay, I finally have a Beta!
> 
> I rated it Mature because of sexual implications. Have no idea if Teen and Up is meant for 12-ish kids, and I wouldn't recommend it to them. 
> 
> All in all, I hope you enjoy it.

“Erm-” He eloquently said.

He was going to _kill_ Bucky.

The gypsy woman looked at him with a small smile. “You’re Sarah’s kid, aren’t you?” He nodded. “Come in.”

Steven Rogers took the necessary steps forward and entered the gypsy’s trailer. It smelled like incense, candles and herbs. He remembered the smell from the day the woman arrived in the neighbourhood five months ago. The other neighbours ignored her, thinking they were too catholicfor that, but his mom baked a pumpkin pie and took him to greet her right on the first day, after school and church.

“My teacher says gypsies cast spells.” He whispered to her, frightened. “He says God doesn’t like it.”

“Your teacher may know everything about everything else, but he knows nothing about God.” She told him, then lickedher hand to get rid of some stubborn hairs on his head. “I have read the Bible myself, and it says God is love and forgiveness. Miss Romanov never hurt anybody, and, for that, God loves her and so should we.”

She kissed his cheek, cleaned the residual lipstick on his skin with her fingers and dragged him there.

That was when he met Madam Natasha Romanov, the Russian Gypsy that had a fake gold tooth and sold potions to every problem known to mankind.

She chose to ignore him while she finished the tea she was brewing for herself when he interrupted her, letting him shuffle from one foot to another for a while. When Natasha turned around again, those big, blue eyes were watching his surroundings with interest, curiosity, hands twitching as if he wanted to grab something.

“Do you paint?”

The question seemed to take him from his daydreaming. “Huh?” A moment, and then “Oh, no. I can’t afford the paint. Or the canvas.” He shifted his weight again. “I draw, instead.”

Natasha hummed. Took a sip of her tea. “Do you want tea?” He shook his head. Her and found her hip, red eyebrow cocked at him. “Why are you here, then?”

The kid blushed terribly. “Bucky told me-”

“You mean the Barnes spawn? James, isn’t it?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” Steve hesitated. “He told me you could help me.”

“Darling, everything I could give your mom to help with your breathing problem-”

“No,” He interrupted her and regretted immediately afterwards. He didn’t mean to be rude. She motioned him to go on, so, he did. “I know you did all you could about that. I thank you.” His eyes never met hers, she noticed.

“You’re welcome. I believe, however, that you didn’t come here just to thank me.” She took a step forward and sat down on a wooden chair. Old, good thing it was, creaked under her light weight. “If it’s got anything to do with the Barnes kid, I will guess it has to do with girls.” Another sip from the delicious tea, eyes never leaving his face. She had never seensomeone get _that_ red. “Spew it, kid.”

“I… you’re right.” Steve sighed, shoulders sagging forward, making him look even smaller and stranger. “I can’t approach any girl. Guess I’m too shy.” He shrugged. “Since I’m against alcohol-” Because Bucky’s dad was a drunk bastard went unsaid, but well-known. “-Bucky said maybe you would have something non-alcoholic to help me. You know, build some confidence, maybe.” Baby blue eyes met hers expectantly.

“Does your mom know you’re here?” She asked, but already knew the answer. Rogers shook his head again. Natasha stood up and nodded.

“Look, kid, I don’t do miracles. If you want one of those, you should go to the church and pray, because God is obviously more powerful than me.” There, she exposed the hard truth and made him flinch. Time to apply balm to the burn. “But your Barnes friend, Bucky, isn’t wrong. I may be able to help you, somehow.”

“Do you? I mean - I didn’t mean to doubt you or something, I know you can do many things, I just, huh-”

“Shut up,” Harsh words soothed by a smile that actually reached her green eyes. For a moment, she reminded him of Bucky. “You said you wanted to build confidence. I have something that can lower your self-consciousness and disinhibit you.” Natasha walked to the sink, grabbing a glass and starting to sort things on the countertop. “It works differently on everyone, mainly because everyone’s body works differently.” She looked at him, finding him staring her intentively. He was a good student, she could already tell. “It’s like drinking. Some folks can drink a lot without getting drunk, others drink only a glass, break the bar, hit their wives and kids and so on.”

“I-”

“I know what you’re going to say,” She interrupted him. “and  this potion won’t make you harm anyone.” She stressed and he swallowed his protest, making her conclude she spotted the issue. “You’re a good kid. There’s nothing anyone can do to turn you bad. Your choices do that, and no one can make them for you.” After a slight nod from him, she proceeded.

“This is called Love Potion no. 9. There’s few people I gave this through the years.” She eyed him meaningfully. “You’ll drink two drops of this mixed with what you drink when you eat, water, coffee, juice, whatever.” Mixing the ingredients quickly, she added. “I think your body can deal with two drops a day, but I’m only guessing here. If anything goes wrong, don’t come yelling at me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Was his cute answer. This boy was adorable.

The gypsy woman put the lid on the pot and gave it to him. He eyed it with suspicion and amazement at the same glance. “Do not put more than two drops each time, do you hear me?”

“Yes, m’am.” He repeats, a stern look on his face. Too serious for such a young man.

“Go, then.” He went to search his pockets but she stopped him. “No. It’s on the house.” The stubborn prat was about to complain again when she rolled her eyes. “And you wonder why chicks won’t dig on you. Go, drink this and make your momma proud by bringing a good girl home, Rogers.”

Steve nods again and leaves her to her cold tea, only then noticing the brown hummingbird by her window.

“Go watch him, Clint.” The gypsy tells the bird, which watches her intentively. “Tell me if anything goes wrong. That boy has already suffered too much.”

The bird fled away.

 


	2. Two

When Bucky came to his house that afternoon, it wasn’t without his signature cocky smile on his lips. The older boy took off his cap and flopped down on his friend and neighbour’s couch, disturbing Steve’s homework, as always.

After a little while of silent stare, Steve’s fed up. “Why are you staring at me?”

“Nothing.” He said, but his smile looked pretty amused for someone who answered ‘nothing’. Steve rolled his eyes up and Bucky chuckled. “Oh, cut it out, punk. Just heard you went to Thirty-Fourth and Vine.” He was so damned annoying while he was teasing, his friend, that Steve sometimes wondered why he really put up with him.

“...and?” Rogers was proud of himself for sounding so indifferent.

“Oh, come on, Stevie-boy,” A loud, painful smack on his back. “I know you went to see that gypsy woman.” His lips were really close to the younger’s ears. “Did she give you something?”

“...no.”

“Stop lying, punk.” Bucky took his notebooks and threw them onto the floor, almost ruining everything. Steve glared at him. “Oy, don’t blame me. I wouldn’t have to do it if you simply paid attention to your old pal here.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Steve, seriously.”

Rogers sighed deeply, wondering what would the truth cost him and trying to weigh the merits of keep on lying to Bucky. He wouldn’t bite it, of course, but he wouldn’t be aware of the truth, either.

It was useless, of course. Steve couldn’t lie to save his own life. Had his mom to blame for that, and James knew it too.

“Come on, punk. Spill it out.”

“Lovepotionnumbernine.”

“What?” He laughed. “Is that Russian? I thought she was Poloneseor something-”

“She gave me a love potion.” The blonde clarified, suppressing his shame with all his might. “Said it’s called love potion no. 9 or something.”

“She-” The older boy didn’t even try not to laugh. “She gave you a _love potion?_ ”

“It’s to help with shyness.” He defended himself. “Make me bolder.”

“ _Oooh,_ it’s to make you _bolder_.” The bastard son of a heathen kept on laughing.

“Shut up.”

“Come on, Stevie-boy. Let me see the thing.” He said and, by his tone, the other knew he wouldn’t drop the subject.

Rolling his eyes, Steve stood up and went to his room, fetching the little bottle. Once in the kitchen he threw the thing to Bucky, who almost, _almost_ let it shatter on the floor.

“Be _careful!_ ”

“ _You_ were the one to throw it on me without warning, punk!” He snapped back, but was distracted easily, watching the black tinted liquid slosh against the clear glass. “That’s it?” Steve nodded. “It looks disgusting. How does it smell?”

“Dunno. Didn’t open it yet.” He shrugged.

Bucky did, however, and the smell quickly took over the room. “Ew. Smells like turpentine.”

“Close the bottle!” Steve covered his nose with his his sleeve. Bucky just snorted at his scrunched face.

“Nah. I wanna see you drink it.”

“ _Now?_ ”

“Yeah, of course! Take a glass of OJ and drink it so I can see if it works.” He hesitated. “Chop chop, Rogers, I don’t have all day.”

Steve does, and soon enough they have a glass of orange juice in front of them. It smelled awful, however.

“Why two drops?” Bucky’s curiosity was coming off of him in waves while his body slid down to sit beside his friend.

“She said my body would only take two.” The blonde shrugged.

“It looks weak. Two drops can’t be enough. You’re too shy.” The brunette teased.

“It’s enough, Buck. She said it is.”

“Cut the crap and go grab me a glass of water, would you?” He used his brightest smile. “I wanna toast to this.”

And Steven, the ever innocent he was, went, clueless about what his best friend would do to his poor orange juice. Once back, he sat down by his side and took the offered glass,

“To a brand new Steve Rogers.” James teased him with glinting eyes. “Chicks will dig that.”

Rogers may or may not have rolled his eyes again, but he drank the thing and, in the end, the toast was sealed.


	3. Three

When he woke up the next day, his mother was already gone for work. It was a Saturday, and he was supposed to go down the river to find Bucky and his uncle’s boat for a fishing day. So, he took a quick shower, grabbed his bag and went out, wondering how the hell his underwear got so tight under his watch.

Walking through the streets he noticed people were watching him, so Steve discreetly checked his shirt and pants for stains. Finding nothing, he kept on walking, wishing for the hundredth time they had money for coffee, because it didn’t matter what his mom said about the early birds catching the worm, he was _not_ a morning person. Not one bit.

People kept watching him, though, which was really weird. Rogers sped up his walking, thanking God he was having a good lung day. Finally, he reached Thirty-Fourth, and for a moment he thought he saw _something_ looking at him from the gypsy’s trailer.

Once he was out of sight, finding the river was quick. Bucky was already there, preparing the boat, and he stopped on his tracks once he saw Steve.

“Wha-?”

“Hey Bucky,” He dropped his backpack on the floor. “Sorry I’m late. People’ve been staring at me all the way and I kinda stopped once or twice to check if there was a stain on my clothes or something.” He shrugged.

James gets a moment to process what he just said. “ _Steve?_ ”

Said boy frowned. “Uh, yeah. What’s wrong, Bucky? Do you need some glasses do recognize me now?”

For all he mocked, he might have been right.

“Buck, seriously. What’s wrong?”

He was pulled to the water’s edge, clueless.

Until he saw his reflection.


	4. Four

They were already in the middle of the lake, on the boat, fishing rodsintheir hands. Steve couldn’t stop looking at his reflection on the water; Bucky, for his instance, couldn’t look at Steve at all.

“God, Buck, that woman is a witch! I mean, a good witch,” He continued, smiling. “I mean, look at me. I’m your size and yesterday I couldn’t even _breathe_ straight!” He bit his lower lip and looked at his friend. “Bucky?”

“Yeah, I hear ya, Steve,” The brunette shrugged, still not looking at his friend. He sounded kind of annoyed. “Go ask her out or something when we get back. I think she’ll say yes to your new ass.”

“It’s a good ass,” Rogers shrugged too. A moment later he slided to James’s side, one whole side of their bodies glued together, heat exchanging and all. “What’s wrong?”

Bucky grunted.

“Come on,” Steve tried again. “Tell me what’s wrong. We’re best friends remember?” He bumped him playfully. “You can tell me anything.”

“Bite me, Rogers.” There was an wounded, aggressive tone to Bucky’s eyes that Steve had only seen when his father still beat him.

“I thought you would be happy for me.”

“I _am_.” He stressed, but, apparently, couldn’t even convince himself. He sighed. “Look, Steve, it’s just… it’s a lot to take in, you know?” Bucky ran his hand through his hair. “Yesterday I’d have to be worried about you walking all the way here by yourself, and now you’re… like _this_.”

Steve could’ve sweared his friend _blushed_.

“What do you mean, like _this_?”

Yeah, he was definitely blushing.

“Dunno. Tall, big, I guess.”

Steve bit his lip. “Do you think Ruth will want to go out with me now?”

Bucky honest to God _groaned_. “Yeah, Stevie. She will. They all will.” His fingers were getting white around the fishing rod. “I mean, who wouldn’t?” And _that_ whisper probably wasn’t supposed for anyone to hear it.

Rogers heard it. “Would you?”

“Huh?” James looked startled for a moment.

“Would you?” Steve, on his fours - because, for the love of God, he just didn’t have the coordination to walk on a wooden boat floating on the water, and probably never would - positioned himself in front of Bucky, watching his reddened face with genuine curiosity and interest.

“Would I what?” James could swear he would have a heart attack right then, at eighteen.

“Would you go out with me?” The blonde was biting his lip and he _obviously_ had _no fucking idea_ of how damn pretty he looked like that.

“I’m a guy, Steve.” He stressed, trying to make him drop the subject.

“Does it matter?” His hands went to Bucky’s knees and his body straightened a bit, so he was sitting on his legs.

“Your priest would say it does.”

The blonde honest-to-God _shrugged_. “Mom told me a while ago not to believe anything they say because God is supposed to be love, not hate.” He looked through his eyelashes, blushing slightly. “And, well, there is a _lot_ of love between us, ain’t there?”

“Stevie…” The brunet tried to warn, with no use.

“Come on, _James_ ,” Rogers drawled and, really, he could come on his pants from just hearing that repeatedly. “It’s just a kiss. Put that mouth of yours where your money is and kiss me.”

Breathing heavily, Bucky just couldn’t look away. He saw Steve’s lips coming closer, felt his breath on his lips and, _Lord_ , he would be a _saint_ for the rest of his life if he wasn’t just dreami-


	5. Five

“Steve?” Someone slapped his face insistently. “Steve? Wake up, lover boy.”

He opened his eyes slowly, carefully. His head was hurting a bit, and his hands were kind of dry. “Buck?”

“Yeah, buddy. I’m here.” James’s face appeared before him with a glass of water. “Are you OK?”

“What happened?” Steve asked, sitting up again. “We were at the lake, but I remember nothing else.”

“Lake?” Bucky cocked an eyebrow. “We never left your house, punk. You just drank that shit the gypsy woman gave you and passed out.”

The blonde blinked, confused. “What?”

James rolled his eyes. “Drink this.”

After two sips of the water, Steve didn’t even have the energy to feel embarrassed or to blush. That’s _how_ disappointed he was.

“You mean we never left the house?”

“Yeah, punk. We’re supposed to go fishing tomorrow in my uncle’s boat. He won’t be there, I warn you. Caught a flu or somethin’.” He sat down again in front of his friend, crossed legs and worried face. “Are you OK? Is your breath well?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rogers dismissed his concern. “I’m fine.”

An arched eyebrow again. “Why don’t I believe that?”

“Because you’re an ass.” He stood up, angry, mad at himself for believing a stupid _dream_ , for being the small, breathless kid all the time, and went to his room, shutting the door loudly behind him.

“Steve, what the hell?” He heard, but didn’t move from his spot on the mattress. “Steve? Oh, fucker.”

He clearly heard Bucky leaving his house and closing the door behind him. His shoulders sagged and he wondered just _when_ had he started to feel differently around Barnes, and if wasn’t _that_ the reason why he couldn’t be with girls.

Fifteen minutes of pondering after that and he heard something on his window. Taking his face off of his pillow, he saw Bucky entering his room by it, an unfriendly expression on his face.

“Now, will you stop being a punk and tell me what’s going on?”

“Go away.”

James snorted. “Yeah. Like that’s gonna happen.” He sat down beside Steve’s hip on his bed.

The smaller boy’s breath sped up when he felt a hand on his back. “Please, Stevie. Don’t leave me out.” The hand caressed his back softly. “Let me help.”

He was officially depressed. “You can’t help me.”

“And why not?”

Steve gathered all his courage and sat up, still avoiding his friend’s quick gaze. “Do you promise you’ll not run away?” He bit his lip. “I mean, you’re my best friend. I can’t afford to lose you.”

“You’ll never lose me, Rogers.” Bucky’s voice was steady and firm, as were his eyes.

The blond let a deep huff of air out and his shoulders sagged. He bit his lip and watched the floor, ‘cause, yeah, it was so fucking easier. “While I blacked out, I dreamed…” He couldn’t do that again, so he stared Bucky’s eyes. “I dreamed about _you_.”

“Cut it out, Stevi - _Oh_.” He started mocking and stopped on his tracks when he realized it was real. His mouth went dry all of the sudden. “You really mean that?”

“I… yeah.” Rogers looked really pained. “I started having this, this _feelings_ about you a while ago. Tried to stop, to date some girls.” He shrugged. “Didn’t work.”

“So, you like me?” Steve nodded. “Like you’re supposed to like girls, that type of _like_?” The blonde glared at his friend, but nodded again.

A full smirk bloomed on Bucky’s lips. “So, Stevie-boy, tell me all about how ya think I’m pretty.” He took Steve’s place and laid on his back, stretching in front of his friend’s eyes like a cat, for his surprised delight. “And maybe I’ll let you draw me.” He bit his lip, a wicked glint in his eyes. “Naked.”

“Stop fooling ‘round-”

“I’m not.” James’s voice was firm again, serious, but he didn’t hold back the warmth on his tone. “I wouldn’t dare messin’ with you like that, Stevie.” He pulled his friend on top of him on the bed and breathing suddenly got so much harder for both of them. “Kiss me.”

“Wha-?”

“ _Kiss me_ , Steve, or, God help me, I’ll leave this room and pretend this never happened.”

With his lips slightly open and his heart on his mouth, Rogers approached his friend, watching his beautiful lips open for him, eyes glued to one another until they closed altogether. And then it all roller coasted from an innocent brush of wet lips to a deep exploration of each other’s mouths with tongue, teeth and saliva and everything they had the right to.

“So…” The blond smiled shyly, blushing, but it quickly turned into a smirk, mirrored by the boy underneath him.

“You think your mom’ll get home soon?” His hand traced Steve’s face, and then his hips, teasingly, suggestively.

“Buck!” Rogers blushed and stood up, embarrassed. “We should _at least_ go on a _date_ before that!” He stressed.

James just stared at his friend for a moment before bursting out laughing.

“Bucky!” Steve was horrified, but his best friend was having none of it. Bucky pulled him onto him again with his legs and kissed the breath out of him, hand going straight to squeeze his pretty small ass.

“Fuck off, Rogers. I’ve known you all me life and, baby, for you I’m the easiest girlinthe neighbourhood.” He batted his lashes. “You say the word and my legs are all open for you.” He bit the other’s lips, successfully distracting him for the next thirty seconds or so.

“You’re a slut, Barnes.” He smiled, blushing ‘coz of the lewd word he used, but from his friend’s - boyfriend’s? - smile, it was OK.

“Must’ve been that love potion of yours, Stevie.”

“Gotta throw the thing away.” He chuckled. “Tasted awful. Mom will think I let food rot in there or something.”

“I think you should keep it. Never know when you’re gonna need it.” Bucky shrugged.

Steve smiled sweetly, which made James’s heart do a little flip. “Ain’t gonna need that anymore.”

“Oh, yeah?” Steve hummed. “And why is that?”

“Already have all I need at home.” The smaller boy whispered and bit Bucky’s jaw.

“Lord, have mercy on me for I created a monster.”

Rogers laughed.

“Bless Love Potion no. 9.”

James blinked, and then smiled.

“Yeah, that too.”

  



	6. Six

The little bird hopped onto the gypsy’s counter, attracting her attention from the radio with a loud chirping noise.

“Did it work?” She asked, ruffling Clint’s feathers. The bird hooted again.

Natasha smiled.

“We should go check on that Erskine guy again, see what he has for us.” She concluded, starting to pack her bags. “The serum must be almost ready by now, with what we gave him.”

Clint made a complicated movement with his wings and she chucked. “You’ll be human again, don’t worry. You’re just much more helpful as a bird.”

He made an indignant noise and she laughed again. Closing all the windows, she lighted the candle beside him and said the words, watching the small bird grow.

“Do you think they’ll be OK without us?” He asked, then.

“You got really fond of the Rogers-Barnes cause, didn’t you?” She mused.

He huffed. “Yeah, well… I just feel they’ll be important in the future, somehow.”

“They’ll be OK.” She said mysteriously, green eyes shimmering under the flickering light. “We’ll be back for them in time.”

The guy with sand colored hair stared his friend with hopeful eyes. “So, I’m right? They _will_ be important.”

Romanov just smiled one of her mysterious gypsy smiles. “Go pack, Clint.”

He kissed her cheek fondly and went to do what she asked of him. He was on the bedroom when he heard her voice again.

“What do you think of the title Captain America?”

He scrunched his nose. “It’s a bit cliché, but, otherwise, a good patriotic title.” Clint turned to look at Natasha, who was observing him from the open door. “Why?”

She smirked and left, making him roll his eyes.

“ _Witches_.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet (I hope) Bucky/Steve nonsense to keep this week bearable. Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts 
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you next time.


End file.
